


The Eclipse of Death

by WildfireBecky



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angsty edgy moments, Angsty edgy people, Cole and OC's children, Dragons, Gen, Josh is themann, Kai and Skylor's children, Kirionnor is also in here, Lord Hexicon is Nathan Sharp, Next Generation, Nya and Jay's children, There are just a lot of fandoms and people in here, Zane and P.I.X.A.L.'s children, eragon-inspired concepts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireBecky/pseuds/WildfireBecky
Summary: The Diamond of Life and the Eclipse of Death are powerless on their own, but together, they are an unstoppable force.Who will prevail in the fight for Ninjago and the outer realms? The Elemental Alliance, the Loctan Cult, Lord Hexicon, or other unseen forces lurking in plain sight?





	The Eclipse of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Set fifty to sixty years after the ninja defeated the Oni in S10: "March of the Oni". The main characters are the next generation of elemental masters.  
> In this fanfiction universe, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master more than a thousand years ago.  
> There's also some Dutch in here, because I was too lazy to come up with a better country than the "Netherislands", so there you go. Some of it isn't translated, but most of it is. It's only used in appropriate sections of dialogue.  
> There is some swearing in here, but I try to keep it light and well-used. It's not just being thrown around every time someone talks.

Kaneki woke up to the voice of a girl outside of the barracks. His elemental power was sound, and he could hear better than anyone else, human or animal. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to Becky's side of the room. "BECKY!" He poked her.

Becky woke with a start and almost shot him with a bolt of lightning, but thankfully she recognized him quicker than her reflexes could act.

"They're being taken!" Kaneki whisper-shouted.

"What?" Becky asked, her mind still foggy from sleeping.

"Come on!" He grabbed her by her arm and ran through the barracks. He let out a nice scream to let all the others know that there was trouble, and he soon heard stirring throughout the halls.

Still, he and Becky got out to the courtyard first. Though they were still in their pajamas, which was a bit embarrassing. Okay, maybe it was _really_ embarrassing, especially since their enemies were standing there in full suits and masks.

"Ebag," a girl, whose voice Kaneki recognized, hissed, "make sure the old man is strapped in tight!" She turned around to see the two elemental masters staring at her. "Nowar, help me subdue these two!" 

"Gladly!" Nowar, or who Kaneki assumed was Nowar, shouted. 

The two villains quickly approached Becky and Kaneki. They exchanged a quick nod, then both shouted, "NINJA- GO!" and spun into their two dark blue and light purple spinjitzu tornadoes. They knocked Nowar and the girl over, but they quickly recovered.

Kaneki made a motion with his hands, signalling for Becky to cover her ears, then let out an ear-piercing scream. 

"There!" John, Kaneki's older brother, shouted and ran up to the scene with Dragon, Kaycee and Kyle. Six more of their enemies ran up, but were quickly hit with four different elements of spinjitzu. 

After leaving his spinjitzu state, Dragon released a ray of ice and froze one of their feet to the ground, and Kyle quickly shot water at two, knocking the wind out of them. Kaycee grabbed Dragon's arm to use his element to partially freeze another of the masked enemies.

Kaneki tried to scream again, but his voice was stopped when the girl pulled out a flute. The music sounded beautiful. It reminded him of something from a long time ago. Or maybe it was something from the future that he was being reminded of? The strange recognition of something, something...

"JAYSON!" John shouted. The music stopped, and the flute dropped unceremoniously to the floor. "Now!" 

Kaneki took the chance- well, he almost took it before he heard the distant voices of Sensei Wu, Sensei Lloyd and all their other parents and teachers. He could even hear the tires of a heavy truck beating on a worn road. Though his hearing had already been great, it was as if it had received a great enhancement. "No! They're getting taken!" He screamed.

"What?!" Kaycee yelled.

"I heard them!" Kaneki quickly exclaimed. "Our parents are being driven off in a truck!" He pointed in the direction of the rising sun- or where the sun would rise, anyway, as it was still far too early. 

"I'm going after them!" John shouted angrily.

Kaycee quickly grabbed his arm. "No! Even if you're the strongest of us, you can't take them on your own!" 

Kaneki looked to his side to see one of the warriors running at him, but a spike of earth quickly protruded from the ground in front of him, throwing the enemy into the sky. He looked back at Kaycee and nodded respectfully to her. 

"She's right!" The girl from earlier said. "We're not only trained warriors, but empowered and Loctan-blessed." 

_What? The heck?_

"Your parents will make fine sacrifices to our creator," Nowar added.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asked, confounded as Kaneki.

"Well-" 

"We have to get back," the girl snapped. "No time for talk now. We'll tell you all about it when we come back, ninja." 

The eight masked warriors suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

"Elemental masters...?" Kaneki was dumbfounded. Was the Elemental Alliance up against the other elemental masters? Sacrifices?! 

Hershey, the master of fire, ran up to them, panting. "Guys, Nya and Kawaii were taken! I tried to fight them off, but one was the master of invisibility and one was the master of shadow, so I couldn't see them, and..." 

"It's okay, Hershey," John said, trying to level his voice to comfort her. "We'll get them back, no problem. Right, guys?" 

They all answered affirmatively, but it didn't feel very affirmative. It felt like they were hopeless. With all of their teachers and parents gone, what would happen? They were barely strong enough to defend themselves. 

After a few moments, John said hesitantly, "We're going to have to split up and try and find them. Me and Kaycee will go to the Sea of Sand, Hershey and Dragon will go to Dr. Julien's lighthouse, and Becky, Kyle and Kan will go to Stiix. Good?" 

They all nodded their heads wearily. 

"Then once we've gotten our stuff together, let's go." They all filed back into the barracks and quickly put on their mission gear. Soon, they met in front of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. "Are we all good?" 

Again their heads bobbed affirmatively.

"Then we're gone. And make sure to keep an eye out for calls; any one of us could get in serious danger," John added, then split off from the group with Kaycee. Hershey and Dragon left together, leaving only Kaneki, Becky and Kyle. 

"I hope they're okay," Becky said softly. 

"I'm sure they're fine," Kaneki said, patting her on the back, but his voice conveyed deep doubt. He was afraid of what was going to happen. What was going to happen to them, and what was going to happen to their parents and teachers. 

"Well," Kyle said firmly, "they ain't gonna be fine if we keep standing here. Come on." He turned and began walking, and the two quickly followed.

"Let me go!" Nya struggled against the vengestone chains. She was locked up in a cage in the back of a large truck along with Zane's young daughter, Kawaii. She had no idea where the others were, and could only hope that they were all safe. She was especially worried for her children, Becky and Kyle, but she had to focus on what was at hand. She had to get out of her bindings.

"Our master wouldn't like that, ex-water ninja," the girl driving said irascibly.

"Well," Kawaii's innocent but angry voice rang in the hard space, "who's your master and why are you taking us?!"

"And where to?!" Nya added venomously. 

"Be quiet!" the boy riding up front with her snapped. "We're not giving you any information. It's you who'll be giving information..." 

"But why take me? You know I don't have my elemental power anymore!" Nya shook again, but the chains only dug into her skin and showed no sign of budging.

"IN-FOR-MA-TION!" The boy snapped, obviously frustrated. "You know more than your unintelligent son Kyle!" 

"Don't you dare call him stupid!" Nya hissed.

"Yeah!" Kawaii scrunched up her face. "He's my best friend!" 

"Would you all be quiet?!" The driver shouted. "Including you, Ivel!" 

Nya kept squirming and pulling, but the chains began to peel her skin and draw blood, so she stopped. She supposed she would be better off waiting until she was out of the cage anyway. 

Dragon and Hershey arrived at the western shore near sundown. The last rays of the sun reflected off of the water beautifully. The image that lie before them was relaxing. The distant shape of the late Dr. Julien's lighthouse stood in the distance.

"Wow," Hershey gasped at the sight. "How are we even gonna get over there?" 

"How do you think?" Dragon asked, a smile forming at the edges of his mouth. He held out his hand and began to freeze a path over the water. "Come on, I'll make more as we go." He clutched her hand, and they began to walk across the ice. 

"I wonder what type of stuff we'll find there..." Hershey pondered. 

"Don't be silly. It's been completely abandoned for more than forty years." He sounded sure of himself, but Hershey seemed to detect some anxiety from him. Either way, she wouldn't dare bring it up, because he dedicated himself to being disciplined and separated from his emotions. Though it didn't make much sense to her, she decided that it was best not to chance agitating him. 

"Wow," Becky remarked as the three entered the town of Stiix, the sun having set just an hour before their arrival. "This is where our mom unlocked her true potential!" 

Kyle wiped sweat from his brow. "Well, yeah, the place is kinda surrounded by water, so I see why it happened here. It's pretty cool though." He smiled. His gaze bounced from building to building, always going back to the water. "This place is really cool. I bet it's changed a lot since mom got her full potential though." 

"Oh, definitely," Kaneki nodded, looking around with less intrigue than Kyle. "My dad was showing me pictures of this place from more than forty years ago." 

"Dang- that was so long ago..." Becky seemed not to look at anything, but rather stared into space, not focused on anything. "I can't believe how old our parents are. They destroyed the Oni fifty six years ago." 

"Hey," Kaneki giggled, "it's a bit rude to call people 'old'." 

"Ey!" A middle-aged man called from the docks. Kaneki looked over to him to see a fishing rod in hand. "What are ya kids doing out here on ya own? Happen to have any of yer parents around, mayhaps?" His thick Stiix accent rung across the water, his face being lit only by the dim bridge lanterns scattered about. 

"Don't worry!" Becky walked closer to him, smiling. "We're elemental masters, here on official business. I'm Becky Walker, and that's my brother Kyle, and there's Kaneki Brookstone." She purposely mispronounced Kaneki's name like always. 

Kaneki scowled, but refrained from arguing in front of the man. "You see, the Monastery of Spinjitzu was attacked this morning, and we were trying to see if we could find the people here." 

"Why would ya think to find them all the way out here?" The man asked. 

"Well," Becky said in a low voice, "one of them was the master of smoke, so he could've teleported anywhere in Ninjago..." 

"Smoke?" The man's accent suddenly shifted. "Was his name something weird, like Nowar?" 

"Yes, that was exactly it," Kaneki said, excitement beginning to grow. "Do you know anything about them?" 

"Yes, but we can't talk here," the man hastily said, then reeled in his empty hook. He quickly threw his gear into his pack and led them through the town. "And don't worry," he added as they approached a dead-end in their path, "I have no elemental powers. I'm not strong enough to fight three members of the Elemental Alliance. Come on." 

He knelt to the floor, placing his left hand flat on the seemingly worn wood. After a few moments, the wood opened to reveal a long metal ladder leading deep underground. He climbed down first.

Becky, Kaneki and Kyle looked at each other for a few moments. Becky shrugged, then went down after him. Kaneki reluctantly followed, and Kyle finally came down. 

They beheld the sight of the huge underground room. After a few minutes, the man finally asked, "Do you want to learn about the people who attacked you or not?" 

"Of course!" Kyle yelled. "Those dudes took my parents!" 

"Okay, well. To start off, I'd like to tell you who I am. I'm Kade Mistuko, an ex-member and brother of the leader of the Loctan Cult." 

"The what?!" Kaneki recognized the word "Loctan" from earlier, as the girl had mentioned it. However, he had been much more concerned with what was in front of him at the time. Now, he was just confused. 

"The Loctan Cult is what Nowar is a member of." Kade sighed. "I turned away from them because the fruitless religion turned into power-hungry sacrifices to some god. You see, as a child, I was raised in the Loctan religion, and so were my parents and my parent's parents and their parents. My great, great grandfather was actually the founder of the religion. And when I was younger, I believed it. Loctan was supposed to be a god, holding the powers of creation: lightning, fire, earth, and ice. I was trained to never listen to the tales of the First Spinjitzu Master or the prophesied Green Ninja. In fact, the Loctan religion had its own fake prophecy, which was practically a ripoff of the real thing.

"Supposedly, Loctan would return to Ninjago in a mortal body, wielding all the powers of creation, and would give the believers all their own unique elemental powers. It's silly, I know, to your ears, but to a direct descendant of the first Loctan worshipper, it sounded so real.

"But one day, when leadership was passed to my brother, Vinny Mistuko, it turned from a fruitless religion to a despicable... I don't know. It feels more like a religious gang or something. They started 'sacrificing' innocent people to Loctan, so he wouldn't cast his judgement on them. They were actually the ones who killed Jacob Presvneur...."

"That was my mom's brother!" Kaneki gasped. He felt his stomach begin to boil and churn.

"Exactly. He was the former master of sound. When they killed him, the element was passed on to his closest relative, his sister. As more and more innocents kept getting killed, I eventually fled the cult and became known as Landon Fletcher, a simple fisherman from Stiix. But now you know that I'm actually Kade Mistuko, a former member of the Loctan Religion, now known as the Loctan Cult.

"So, now, I'm gonna tell you everyone else's identities... So, you know how weird all their names are right? Like, Eitak, Ebag, Nowar... Pretty weird, huh?" The three teenagers nodded. "Well, think about it. Eitak in reverse is Katie. Ebag in reverse is Gabe. And Nowar in reverse is Rowan, see? Eitak's real name is Katelynn Stewie, Ebag's name is Gabriel Ellieso, and Nowar's Rowan Bark. 

"So, now that you know their real names, it'll be easier to find them. And, just a reminder, that their leader is Vinny Mistuko, who's undercover as a camera man at NGTV news. He has been for quite a long time, you know?"

The three young elemental masters were nothing short of shocked. "Wow... Thank you so much for your help," Becky said. 

"No problem," Kade shrugged. "Katie's poison, Gabe is wind, and Nowar is smoke. There might be more elemental masters since I left, but that's all I know for now. I need to get back to fishing now, though, otherwise the others will get suspicious..."

"Okay, but can you tell us where they are? I mean, their base or whatever," Kan asked. "That's the reason we came here. They kidnapped my dad and a lot of the others."

"Oh wow, that means they've split up into all their different bases..." Kade explained. "You see, they have ten different bases. One in Ignacia, one in Ninjago City, one in Jimanikai Village, one in the Sea of Sand, one near Kryptarium, one at the old Master Chen's island, one near the Wailing Alps, one in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, one at the Corridor of Elders, and finally, one underneath the old lighthouse."

Kaneki gasped. "Dragon and Hershey are going to the lighthouse!" 

"And Kaycee and John are in the Sea of Sand!" Kyle shouted.

"I'm calling my brother, you call Dragon!" Kaneki said, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Well," Kade said, "I have to get back to fishing, or else the others will get suspicious. I hope you can find what you seek." 

"Thank you so much," Becky said, smiling brightly at him before he climbed up the ladder. 

"But the oofs man!" Kaycee stomped.

"No, Kaycee!" John reprimanded. The sun was close to setting, and the two had made it into the Sea of Sand. The sands were, however, hard for them to walk in, and they were constantly slipping.

"But we could just make a big path through all this!" Kaycee crossed her arms.

"We can't just clear the way through the entire desert!" John scowled. "We can't put a strain on our powers like that. If we're gonna have any chance of surviving out here, we need to use our energy wisely."

"Ugh, fine!" Kaycee sighed, and they continued plodding on.

Sweat clung to both of them. Though it was nearly winter, the dry desert air could make any sunny day hot. The sun reflected off of the pale ground, making the heat twice as bad.

"Looks like someone came up here to stir up more trouble!" A teenage boy shouted, seemingly amused. He jumped down from behind a rock and unleashed a furious blast of wind at Kaycee and John. Sand rushed into the air, filled John's lungs and obstructed his vision.

"Oof, man!" Kaycee then tried to throw a rock at him, but he quickly deflected it with another gust of air. 

He laughed. "Cute. Try _this_ on for size!" He manipulated the air to pick up billions of grains of sand, then crushed them together for a fierce impact. The boulder began to fly at them, and the two quickly dived out of the way. 

"Get them!" Before they knew it, John and Kaycee had vengestone cuffs around their wrists and chains across their chests. John suspected that they were the masters of invisibility and shadow, for they were hardly visible except for small ripples in the air from their manipulation of light. 

"Let me go!" John tried to pull out of his holds, but his super strength was cancelled out by the power of the vengestone. In his pocket, his phone began to ring... It was "Remember the Name" by Fort Major, Kaneki's selected ring tone. He felt anger and nothing but a want to escape boil in him, but he was helplessly captured by the mysterious warriors.

One of them quickly slipped the phone out of his pocket. "Aww, it's his brother. What should we do, smash it?" 

"Nah, save it for Vinny. Just don't answer the call!" The master of wind added hastily. "Come on, now. It'll take all night to get where we need to at this pace." 

The two invisible warriors began to pull on Kaycee and John's chains. No matter how hard John struggled, he couldn't resist their force. Several times, he only ended up falling head-first into the sand. 

"It's best when you don't struggle." The air master knelt down and looked him in the eye. His bright green eye met the earth's dark brown. "Journeys are always easier when you walk willingly with your escort." A smirk spread across his face as he stood up.


End file.
